A Fallen Summon Spirit
by Nasis the Dragon Hunter
Summary: [REDONE AND FIXED!]Sure, Theres the Summon Spirit of Birth. but what about the Summon Spirit of death? If he existed, this would be his story. First story. OC. This update: A dramatic battle between Death and Sword Dancer?
1. Prologue

**ALL RIGHT!!! Revamped and Redone! A Fallen Summon Spirit is going threw MAJOR reconstruction and I hope you enjoy it when it's done!**

**Death: ENJOY IT OR YOU DIE!!!**

**A Fallen Summon Spirit**

Prologue: Creation, War, and Corruption

There was a flash of light.

The next thing I knew I was floating in front of a white orb

The orb then spoke "Welcome" it said, "My name is Origin. I am the source of all things. You are probably wondering why I have created you all…"

I looked around to see that around Origin in a circle were 12 other orbs in different colors, they where black, blue, light blue, red, purple, brown, 3 green orbs, 2 yellow orbs, and a light gray. I then realized that I was a dark gray orb and that we were floating in a strange multi-colored abyss.

"…It is because I am creating a new planet," Origin continued "and I need you all to be the forces that keep it in check."

And it continued on about what planet will look like and the "elemental" forces, fire, ice, water, electricity, earth, wind, light, dark, birth, and _death_. It also said that there might be intelligent beings on this planet one day for it is going to be inhabited

"Now-" Origin started "-that you know of the new planet, I am going to give you your roles in this world

He proceeded to do so. Red was fire, light blue was ice, the green ones were wind, brown was earth, blue was water, purple was electricity, one of the yellow the light of the sun while the other was the light of the moon, black was dark, the light gray was birth plus the ruler of the four major elements (fire, water, wind, and earth), and I, myself was death.

"Name yourselves if you wish. The process of creating the world may take a while so use that time to get… acquainted…" Origin said while vanishing

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I said quietly for the first time.

We sat there for a full 30 seconds, taking in the info we've received when suddenly the green ones huddled up and started whispering about something, while the others seemed to be in deep thought.

A green one then spoke up "Alright! We've decided on our names!"

"I'm Sephie."

"I'm Yutis!"

"I'm Fairess!"

"And together we are the Sylph!" they said at once.

"Ok" the brown one stated "But **I** have a better name…Gnome!"

"…" Was everyone's reply.

"Fine, I'll keep it to myself." Gnome mumbled "Heartless…"

"Efreet" said Efreet simply.

"Celsius" Celsius also said simply.

"You may call me Luna," said one of the yellow "and this is Aska."

"Hello" stated Aska.

"Ho ho ho, you young en's can call me Maxwell!" said the spirit of birth.

" I…Shadow…" hissed the dark spirit.

"…" Stated the purple orb.

Everyone except for the blue one got confused.

"He says to call him volt," Started the spirit of water "and you may call me Undine."

Nobody questioned this event and looked at me.

"I'll keep it simple," I started "call me…death."

"Alrighty then!" said Fairess "lets…"

That's when I tuned them out. They were_ really_ annoying

_Time passes_

As the years went by a lot of things happened, First, intelligent creatures known as_ humans _were made, so we changed into more…distinguishable forms, (A/N: you know what they look like, so I'm not going to bother describing them except for death) I wore a black cloak that covered my body except for my hands and a hood that allowed the shade to cover my face, my body was a human skeleton but with bony wings out my back. My choice of a weapon was a scythe. Basically, my job was making sure the souls of dead people went to the underworld to receive judgment and not wander the earth.

Then elves came over from Derris Karlan and planted the great tree seed here as a gift. It wasn't long before a war broke out…and I didn't want any part of it.

But unfortunately the boy in front of me needed my help

"Please! Will you please help us? Please?" said the older girl. She was probably the younger boy's sister.

"Fine," I said rasply, giving in to the girl "But I will have to test your strength."

"Alright" replied the boy, pulling out his sword.

_One slice should finish this!_ I thought as I charged towards him and did a horizontal slice, but he disappeared. I looked up to see the boy crashing down. I blocked and pushed him away, I charged again attacked more aggressively, He dodged every one and replied with a stab in the ribcage. I staggered and jumped back, changing tactics. "Bloody Lance!" I yelled. "Guardian!" the boy yelled back as the magical lances bounced off him, he then began a spell himself. I tried to stop him, but it was too late. "Holy Lance!" he screeched. The lances burned threw me like white-hot plasma, when the attack was over; I collapsed, and stood up again. "Your skills are admirable." I wheezed out "What is your name?"

"Mithos." replied the boy.

"Mithos…make your vow." I said hesitantly.

"I vow to end the war and to end discrimination among the different races once and for all!" said Mithos gallantly.

"Hmmm…this may not be as bad as I thought," I whispered to myself

Oh how wrong I was.

_Time Passes_

3 days later I felt myself being summoned by Mithos and so I proceeded to the area. What I saw there was the girl Martel lying on the ground, probably dead. The two warriors, Kratos and Yuan, stared at her corpse with sadness in their eyes. This isn't good; I knew what Mithos was going to ask.

"D-Death ca-can you-" he started, his voice breaking apart

"Yes, but no" I interrupted softly

"But why not!" Mithos yelled, getting angry

" Because bringing someone back from the dead is…unethical." I stated.

"Ethics?" Mithos screamed, "I don't give a damn about ethics!"

"Mithos! Calm down!" Yuan started "I miss Martel as much as you but we need to let her go."

"I don't care. I'll revive her somehow…" mumbled Mithos "and I'll deal with _you_ later." Pointing to me.

Then I was dismissed.

_Time Passes_

Mithos had used the Eternal Sword given to him from Origin to split the world in two, separating the opposing forces in the war.

I then was summoned again.

Mithos had a wicked smile on his face. He stared at me and said, "Death…for putting me threw hell…THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" he pointed the Eternal Sword at me. Then everything became blurry and then…I passed out.

I had awoken in front of my temple (yes I had one back then) in the newly created Sylverant on the ground. Something immediately felt wrong. I could feel something running threw me, a sloshing in the stomach area and a thumping in my chest. I sat up and looked at my hands and was shocked. I felt my face, _how can this be! _I thought _how is it possible for a summon spirit to be turned into a…_

…_Human?_

_---_

**GASPETH! It's all one chapter now!**

**Death: Yeah, dumbass.**

**I HATE YOU DEATH!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Nothing is wrong with this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: A City in Flames.

I sighed and looked up in the azure sky.

I sat there in my black cape which covered my entire body, but underneath it was a gold breastplate and belt, and gold shoulder pads, gauntlets and boots, but underneath _that _was a black, long-sleeved, tall-collar shirt and normal black pants. A large scythe hung on my back, concealed by my cape

_4,000 years…4,000 years and I remember it like it was yesterday…_

Even after turning human, I still retained some of my summon spiritness, (is that a word?) like, my eternal life for example, and my ability to use magic. I also could teleport between the two worlds for some reason.

_But…how could he use the Eternal Sword like that? How could he-_

An explosion in the direction of Iselia cut me off. "That doesn't sound good." I said as I jumped of the stump I was sitting on and raced off to Iselia.

I arrive to see the village in flames and the mayor yelling at two boys.

"How many times have we warned you not to go near the ranch!?" scolded the mayor.

"I'm sorry…" said the taller boy who reminded me of someone...

"Sorry? You think apologizing is going to fix this?" replied the mayor

"So its ok for people to die at the ranch as long as the people here are safe?" questioned the silver-haired boy.

"Had you not done something so stupid, they would have been the only ones who died." stated the mayor

"You humans are all the same…" growled the younger child. _Ah, so he's a half-elf._

"Lloyd," started the mayor "as long as you are here, this village will always be in danger. Do you understand?"

"Wait a minute! You're going to banish him?" questioned the boy again.

"Yes" replied the mayor.

"Then I'm going to! I'm just as guilty as he is!"

"Genis…" said the Lloyd boy.

"…Fine, then by the power invested in me, I hereby banish Lloyd and Genis from the village of Iselia. Now get out!" hissed the mayor.

Everyone walked away, and then Lloyd and Genis started to leave the village. As they walked passed me, I smirked and said, "Gotten into trouble boys?"

"Shut up." Said Lloyd.

I chuckled. I _loved_ messing with pathetic humans…wait.

"Whats so funny?!" yelled Lloyd.

"Nothing, just your face." I said flatly, but breaking up from laughter on the inside.

"Grrrrr…" was the reply.

I walked off still chuckling

"What a jerk." I heard Genis say.

"Yeah, I know." Said Lloyd, his voice dripping with anger "He pisses me off almost as much as Kratos!"

At the word _Kratos_ I stopped chuckling, did a 180 and ran up to Lloyd

"Kratos? You mean THE Kratos Auron with the auburn hair?" I asked franticly, yet seriously.

"Uh…yeah." Lloyd said, surprised at my sudden attitude change.

"Alright then, take me with you." I calmly stated.

"Why?" asked Lloyd.

"Yeah! Why would take a jerk like _you_ with us?" Genis insulted.

"_Because _I have business with Kratos, _brat_." I insulted back.

"Oh well, the more the merrier, I guess…" stated Lloyd.

Genis just pouted, obviously not happy with the idea.

"Right!" said Lloyd excitedly "I'm Lloyd and this is Genis."

"Humph!" said Genis, still pouting.

"And you are…?" continued Lloyd.

"Ariik." This was my new name. Death was too strange of a _human_ name

"Alright then Ariik, lets gooooooo!" shouted Lloyd as he punched the air.

"uh…" I started. _They seem to have forgotten what they just been threw…_

"Lloyd…" Genis sighed.

We then left the village

-Lloyd got the title of "Drifting Swordsman"-

-Genis got the title of "Brat"-

-Ariik got the title of "Jerk"-

After all these years, I've finally got a lead on the cure to my curse!

-End-

**That end part is pretty funny I thought.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Nothing wrong here either.**

Chapter 2: Triet Troubles

"Its so hot. Man, why is it so hot?" Lloyd whined.

We were in the Triet desert after failing to gain info from the House of Salvation.

-Flashback-

_We had started to leave the house when Genis stopped us._

"_Wait! Lets gain some info on where Colette and the others are going before we leave." Genis wisely suggested._

"_Sounds like a good idea." I said, not knowing whom this "Colette" person was._

_Genis walked over to a man "Excuse me sir, but have you seen the chosen's group come threw here?" he politely asked._

_(So they still believe that "chosen" crap…) I thought to myself_

_The man stared "do you know about guidepost monuments?" he asked franticly._

"_Huh?" said Genis, confused._

"_They're very useful, with them you can…" and he continued on about these things._

_About 30 seconds into the explanation, I leaned over to Lloyd and said, "What the hell is he talking about?"_

"_I…have no idea…" Lloyd replied._

-End Flashback-

"Its because of Efreet's hold on the area" Genis lectured, snapping me out of my flashback.

"Well, that's great to know an' all," I interrupted "but we're already here."

"Wha? Really?" said Lloyd, staring at the city gates.

Genis and Lloyd ran ahead, only to freeze and then hide behind Lloyd's dog-thing that looked strangely familiar…

Anyway, I walked up to the boys and asked them what was the matter.

"Desians…" they both hissed.

"Desians? …Oh." I looked over to see a group of them in front of the Katz Exploration Team.

They broke up and went in different directions, one put up what looked like a wanted poster on the board.

"Man, wanted posters and everything." Lloyd stated.

But I was already at the poster and scrutinizing it.

Lloyd and Genis ran over and looked at the poster. Lloyd gaped while Genis tried to stifle a snigger.

"It looks so astonishly like you, that I…I can't tell the difference!" I stated with a completely straight face.

"Am I really that ugly?" Lloyd said. Ignoring my sarcasm.

"Uhg… anyway, you boys run off and do your business and I'll stay here. Its not like they're going to find you with posters like that anyway." I stated

"Alright…" and they walked off.

-Ariik got the title "King of Sarcasm"-

-1 hour later-

They came back.

"What the _Hell _took you so long!?" I yelled, a twitch forming in my right eye.

"Well…" Genis started.

-One _very _long explanation later-

The twitch in my eye became stronger and more frequent to the point where the whole right side of my body was moving with it.

"…And that's what happened." Genis concluded.

"It took you…ONE HOUR AND 100 GALD TO FIND OUT NOTHING!"

"Yeah, well, we got friendship fortunes too…"

"And new weapons!" Lloyd included cheerfully.

"…"

"…"

"Uh…here, I got you a sword, Ariik." Lloyd said awkwardly.

I took the flimsy, worthless sword and glared at it.

"I don't know what kind of weapon you use so I…"

The flimsy, worthless sword was a pile of dust at my feet.

"…"

"…"

"Lets keep going. They should be heading for the fire seal." I swung my cape in a dramatic fashion and headed toward the exit.

As we walked out we heard a voice yell "Wait!"

The others and me turned around and saw…Desians! "Hey, are you Lloyd Irving?" one of them shouted.

"So what if I am?" Lloyd (obviously) stated.

"Prepare to die!" and they charged.

I sighed and pulled out my most prized possession, Soul Reaper. This scythe had a rod 6ft tall and a blade half the size of that. The rod was made from special trees only found in Hiemdall and the blade was sharpened to perfection. That being said, I felled all of them in one swoop before Lloyd or Genis could react.

"You see, fools, you don't challenge me, for you are guaranteed to lose."

"W-Wow…" was the only thing Lloyd could utter.

"AWESOME!" Genis exclaimed.

About that time, something hit me and I felt my whole body go numb. It seemed to hit Lloyd too, but he passed out.

A desian picked up my limp body. "Damn… It was you? That was a cheap shot you bastard…" I cursed. But the desian kept walking.

Well, How can I get out of this?

-End-

Death: I hate the fact that you broke the forth wall… 

**Well… get used to it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Combining chapters 3 and 4 was a good move IMO and is not so short separtly.**

Chapter 3: Yuan?

You do not know what boredom is.

Not unless you have laid down and stared at the same spot on the ceiling for one hour, fourteen minutes, and fifty-seven seconds without moving an inch. _Then_ you know what boredom is. But now I am getting the feeling back into my body, and that twitch too. I could also hear Lloyd stirring a little… "Hey… hey Lloyd." I whispered to my next-door cellmate "You awake?"

"Y-Yeah… where the hell are we?" Lloyd quietly replied.

"Some place in the middle of the dessert."

About that time some Designs began speaking, all I managed to hear was something about an execution.

"What the hell!?" Lloyd said a little too loudly.

"Shh" I hushed. I examed the area (I could move around now) "we need something to get out of here with. Something that can hit from a distance and not attract attention. Something like…"

"The Sorcerer's Ring!" Lloyd yelled as realization hit him.

"Well that's one thing but- wait. _You _have the Sorcerer's Ring?" I gasped.

"Yup" Lloyd simply said.

And without a word from me, Lloyd shot the guard (who was not paying attention to our planning some strange reason. Mortals, go figure.), opened his cell door and as he opened mine I asked "How did a punk like you get the Sorcerer's Ring?"

"I… uh… _barrowed_ it."

"Yeah, sure." I replied, unconvinced. "Lets keep moving."

After effortlessly barreling our way threw the base (I did most, well, _all_ of the work.), we came to a large, circular room with a Gamecu- I mean, strange object in the center.

"What's that?" Lloyd questioned.

"That's a Gamecu- I mean, I don't know."

One confused look later, Lloyd walked over to a terminal and read what appeared, and growing more confused every second. "I don't understand this at all!" He yelled as he finally gave up.

I sighed, "Let me look." And I did. "Well, it basically says to press the button where you want to go"

"I-I knew that, I was just…uh…_testing _you." Denied Lloyd.

"Sure." I replied, unconvinced and pressing the entrance/exit button.

The room swung around and the door to the exit appeared

I walked over to the door and pressed the "open" button and waited

Nothing happened.

I pressed it again.

Nothing happened.

I pushed the button 158 times.

Nothing happened.

I punched the button so hard it broke.

Nothing happened.

"Damn! They've locked it!" I cursed. The twitch was forming again.

"Well, there's got to be an emergency exit somewhere. Lets look for it!" Lloyd said with amazingly average intelligence, and ran off.

"Wait Lloyd! Don't go off by yourself!" I yelled and chased after him.

As I entered the hallway Lloyd just entered, there was a small army of Desians standing in my way.

"Fine! I haven't used my magic in a whi-" I started but something caught my eye. A long blue haired man running down the hallway.

"Yuan?" I whispered.

The quick footsteps of an approaching desian broke me out of my daze. I tried to get out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough and the desian slashed my right arm with his sword. I grunted and tried to reach for my scythe, but my arm wouldn't move. I looked down, and gasped.

My entire right arm was covered in blood and cut up so badly, that I was surprised it was still there. It was then that I realized that the one desian that charged earlier was actually five! _What!? _I thought. _Was I really that out of it?_

The other 20 or so desians, noticing the fight was on, all charged at once.

_Okay Death, calm down. _I assured myself as I dodged several attacks with various dashes and flips. _You still have your magic…Wait, that's right! But which spell to use…_

I found a clearing in the mob of desians, cleared my throat, and raised my left hand " O swords of hell, unleash thy rage and send my enemies where they belong! NEGITIVE BLADE!!!" I bellowed.

Too slow to react, the desians where caught in the unforgiving blade of darkness. It wasn't a pretty sight.

It was then that I felt the pain in my right arm. The pain was intense and wasn't helped by my dizziness from the blood loss. As darkness consumed me I heard a familiar voice, filled with concern, yell after me as I fell from my position among the corpses.

As I came to, I heard Lloyd and someone else conversing about something, but they stopped as soon as they saw me moving. I opened my eyes and sat up to see that I was in the triet inn and there was two people positioned at the foot of the bed I was on.

"Ariik, are you okay? The professor said that you almost died…" Lloyd questioned with concern.

" I've been better" I replied. _It would have been Ironic if I did die… _I added in my thoughts.

My attention turned to the other visitor, and I froze.

"…Kratos?"

The man looked briefly (only about 1/10 of a second) surprised that I knew his name and nodded. "And your name is Ariik, correct?" he asked back.

Regaining my posture I answered. "Yes."

" Well, Ariik," Kratos started, "I am glad you're okay, but getting injured like that is not the sign of a great swordsman."

"Bah…" I spat, "At least I haven't wore the same clothes for the last four tho- four years."

Kratos, realizing what I was about to say, froze on the spot. I got up, ignoring the pain in my right arm, and headed toward the door with. "Wait!" Lloyd yelled after me " Where are you going?"

"Out for some air." And I slammed the door as I left.

-End-

**Death: WHY DID YOU CHANGE THE PART WHERE I SAID, "OUT FOR A DRINK!!??!?"**

**Cause I hate you**

**Death: DAMN!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes… this chapter needed some changing so I suggest you read it. Otherwise, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Spilled Secret 

'_Jeez, what a crappy day…'_ I thought to myself as I stared at the cold dessert sky _'And my arm hurts like hell… anyway, I should be heading back to the Inn, it's getting late…' _

It didn't take me long to get back, when I did I saw Kratos saying something to the dog-thing that Lloyd has.

I walked up behind him and drew out his sword and had it pointed at my throat. I had reacted also, and had my scythe behind his neck.

"Don't sneak up on me." Kratos chastised while sheathing his sword

"Don't point your sword at me." I retorted as I place my scythe back on my…uh… back.

There was a long pause between us, and finally Kratos asked, "Who are you… really?"

"Think about it Kratos. Who else can live forever?" I told him.

Realization struck him "…Are you… a summon spirit?"

"Yes, the summon spirit of Death." I started "or rather… I used to be. Now look at me…"

Kratos paused again and spoke, "But Lord Yggdrassial had told me and Yuan that he had killed you."

I spat, "'Lord Yggdrassial'? I assume you mean the brat. If so, you can't trust a word that bastard says! Why do you follow that monster anyway? You think his ideals are the best way? Or does he have some sort of blackmail over you?"

The familiar stern look on Kratos's face returned as he said, "It is of no concern to you." And with that, he disappeared, leaving me very pissed off.

Knowing there was still one person left I can talk to I started toward the town gates, muttering every curse word I know. I was only stopped when I heard a familiar voice call out to me, "Hey! Ariik! Where are you going!?!"

I stopped and spun around and saw Lloyd running straight toward my position. I sighed and greeted, "Hey, Lloyd. What're you doing out so late?"

"Huh?" Lloyd started, "Uh, I saw Kratos leave and I just… followed him. But that's not the question here! Where are you going, Ariik?"

I sighed again, "Lloyd, it's been fun, but I have to leave."

"Leave!? But weren't you going on the regeneration journey with us?" Lloyd questioned again.

"Incorrect. I only wanted to see Kratos. And now that I have, I have to go." I corrected.

Lloyd eyes saddened, but he perked up again, "Well, if you want to leave us, that's fine. We'll see each other again, right?"

"Probably not, but I wish you good luck." I told him. But before I left I realized that I needed to ask Lloyd a question, "oh… Lloyd?"

"Yes?"

"What happened after you left me alone in that desian base?" I asked

"Well," Lloyd started, "I ran into this really rude guy with blue hair and-"

I stopped him, "Thank you, that's all I needed to know." and I took off into the dessert night.

'_Now, Yuan, its time I had a little chat with you'_

-End-

**Death: it's still too short.**

**I know, I know…**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Renegades**


	6. Chapter 5

**YES! New chapter! Finally!!! Alright guys, if you haven't noticed yet, I've done MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION to this story, so it wouldn't hurt to look back at some previous chapters.**

Chapter 5: Renegades

I hid behind a bush. I looked ahead at the large blue door that was the entrance to the so-called desian base and the desians standing guard. This is where Yuan had been hiding for all these years… perhaps he, unlike Kratos, has regret what he has done? Only one way to find out…

It didn't take long; the guards didn't even know what killed them. Anyway, I got what I wanted from them, a card key. I opened the door, and came face to face to about 5 or 6 desians. The look of the surprised desians was frozen on their faces as I quickly silenced them before they could react.

I quickly made my way threw the rest of the base, slipping into the shadows of the winding hallways as patrolling desians passed by.

"Finally…" I whispered to myself as I reached the door that Lloyd ran threw earlier that day. Whatever room this is, it's where Lloyd must've ran into Yuan. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and hid behind a pillar inside the room. The two people in the back of the room turned to the door and, after seeing no one was there, continued their conversation.

Before eavesdropping, I took a minute to gather my surroundings. I was in what appeared to be an office. It was a lot more colorful than the rest of the base, which was mainly a pale blue color, and had wooden walls with an extravagant rug on the floor. The desk at the end of the room at which the two people where conversing was large and also made of wood, but also there was the large, green chair at the desk which no other than Yuan was sitting in.

Yuan was still in the very clothes he was in around the Kharlan war, his hair was in a ponytail, and a cape covered the rest of his body, much like my cape. The other person he was with was a very buff individual, with brown spiky hair that stood straight up and a beard. I decided to finally listen in on what they where discussing.

"So, what are we going to do about the boy?" asked the strange man

"What else, Botta? We've got to capture him… to bend Kratos to our will." Replied Yuan

What…? Who could they be talking about?

"Can we be sure Kratos knows who he his?"

"Trust me. If Kratos hasn't figured out that Lloyd is his son by now… then Kratos is obviously isn't as smart than he we think."

I let out a small inaudible gasp. Lloyd is the son of Kratos? Well, that would explain a lot of things…

My thinking and their conversation was interrupted, however, as a blaring alarm and a voice over an intercom came.

"THERE'S A INTRUDER!!! BODIES WHERE FOUND OUTSIDE THE MAIN GATE!!!! **MAXIMUM SUCURITY!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Damn!" I cursed a little too loudly.

"Whose there!?" The man named Botta yelled over the alarm, looking in my direction with a large sword unseathed. Yuan was preparing one of his lighting strikes.

"Relax." I said as I casually walked form behind the pillar, "Its just an _old_ friend…"

Yuan's eyes widened as he saw me and then he asked, "Is it you… Death?"

"Nice to see you again… Yuan." I smirked.

Yuan looked at me for a minute, I looked back, and Botta looked back and forth at the both of us. The alarm was still blaring. Eventually, Yuan pressed a button on the desk and said, "stop the alarms… It was just a friend…"

Yuan proceded to tell me how he wants Mithos' twisted plan to stop and to reunite the worlds so he created this group called the renegades, he also told me that Mithos had told them that he had killed me, and they(meaning him and Kratos) didn't believe it until they saw that my temple had disappeared.

After wards I told them my story, about how I had awoken to be a human and started my journey to search for either Kratos or Yuan

"hmm…" Yuan pondered, "that is very troubling… perhaps…"

"what?" I inquired

"perhaps he didn't turn you into a human, but, instead he sealed your powers…"

wanting to know more, I asked, "well… how do I unseal it?"

"It depends where he sealed it. Your powers could be sealed in a rock, a tree, or even… a person." Yuan ended the sentence somewhat grimly.

"Damn…" I swore. I thought I was so close to getting my powers back…

Yuan sat in his chair and seemed to be thinking. Finally he spoke,"Death… I have something I wish to ask of you… will you assist the renegades?"

I had mulled on this very question I expected to be asked. I had already reached a conclusion. I awnsered…

-End-

**POLL TIME!!! That's right, I'm asking you, the readers, what Death's awnser should be! The choices are Yes and No. The reason I'm doing this is because I can see the story go two ways from this choice SO PUT YOUR CHOICE INTO A REVIEW!!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER(if yes): Enter Zelos Wilder!**

**NEXT CHAPTER(if no): Enter Sheena Fujibayashi!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yes: 1(was PMed)**

**No: 2**

**So Death says no. Just so you know, If Death said yes, Yuan would have sent him to spy on Zelos for suspicious activities. And then Death would have met up with the gang again when they go to Meltokio for the first time. Enjoy this chapter, its longer than the others… I think. **

**P.S: Only 37 hits last chapter?... thats really disheartening...**

Chapter 6: Enter Sheena Fujibyashi!

"No." I declined, "I'm not going to be anyone's dog. Never again..."

I wasn't going to place my trust in someone that easily.

Yuan looked on, and said, "I see… well, you have your reasons. But I have one more question I wish to ask you."

"What is it?"

"_Have you tried to make contact with the other summon spirits?"_

"…Yes, but I can't get them to appear when I approach their shrine…" I answered.

"Hm…" Yuan pondered, "I guess they only appear before summoners…"

I sighed, "but summoners don't exist anymore…"

"No, they still exist."

I was slightly taken aback, "W-What?"

"The people of the hidden village of Mizuho in Tethe'alla… you didn't know of it?"

"N-No!" I yelled. I was somewhat mad at the fact that there was something I didn't know.

"Well, they still practice the art of summoning. In fact… one of them is in Sylvarant right now."

"What!? Where!?" I asked yet again.

"We don't know. But what we _do_ know is that she is here to kill the chosen."

There was a pause.

"So…" I started, "The best way to find this summoner… would be to join the chosen's group."

"That would be the best course of action." Yuan said.

"…Dammit…" I swore silently. I could hear Lloyd's voice in my head already.

Yuan continued, "They should be heading to the fire seal in the morning. You better get going if you want to catch up to them."

I sighed and as began to leave I stop and asked, "Wait… why are you helping me so much?"

Yuan turned around and, while his back was against me, said, "I have my reasons."

I asked no further

---

I had been trekking threw the dessert for a long while, the sheer cold of night had long since turn the blazing day, with sand as far as the eye could see. Fortunately, I could see what looked like the Triet Ruins in the distance. They certainly looked like ruins, there where fallen pillars and worn stone that I could see even at the distance I was away from it. I sighed in relief and continued.

Several monsters and bandits slowed me down, however, so by the time I got to my destination, a group consisting of Lloyd, Genis, Kratos, a small girl with blonde hair and white clothes, and a woman with silver hair and orange clothes emerged from a hole in the center of ruins, Lloyd and Genis where conversing with the girl in white about something and the woman in orange was looking around the ruins with a hint of madness in her eyes. Kratos seemed to be the only one who noticed that I was walking toward them and said, "Someone's coming..."

Everyone looked away from what they were doing and all looked at me.

"Er… hello again." I told everyone.

The silver haired woman spoke, "you're that man that got injured…"

"Ariik!" the brown haired youth ran up to me with a grin plastered on his face, "what're you doing here?"

"Uh… well," I started, "I, uh, decided that I wanted to, er, join the regeneration journey…"

Kratos looked at me with a face that somewhat unnerved me

Lloyd, still smiling, said, "All right! Welcome aboard Ariik! Now we can go to the next seal easily!"

"Uh, yeah, before you do that," I started "you may want to take a look at the young girl over there. She isn't looking so good."

There where several "wha…"s from the group as everyone(except Kratos) turned to look at the blonde whose skin had turned a ghostly white and her lips turning a purplish color.

"Colette! Are you okay?" Lloyd asked as he ran over from me to her, his voice filled with concern.

The woman in orange had worry all over her face as she said, "She's sick, her lips are turning purple… we got to get her to a doctor…"

"No." Kratos stated firmly, "Remial said that this was part of her passage to becoming a angel."

I connected the dots and said more to myself that to the others, "So this little girl is the chosen, huh…"

Everyone ignored my comment as Kratos continued, "moving her could be dangerous so lets camp here tonight."

I groaned. I don't really like sleeping on the ground

---

The night sky was pretty that night. The stars in the cosmos shined in their area of the sky. Lloyd had talked to me earlier and asked me what made me change my mind. I told him it was my better judgement that told me to help with the regeneration journey; Lloyd bought it and decided to go talk with Kratos. Now that I saw them side by side, I could tell they looked a lot alike. Their facial features mostly.

I had learned that the woman in orange name is Raine and that she was our healer. When the time came for me to sleep, I conked out almost immediately. After all, I missed one night of sleep already…

---

The next day we were heading toward the Ossa Trail on the **other side of the dessert**.

It took a while, with us having to stop here and there to treat our(mostly their) wounds from various encounters from monsters and bandits. Most of us sighed in relief as we saw grass on the ground and the Ossa Trail ahead of us. I started to wonder if this "assassin" was going to show up or not.

I got my answer as soon as we entered the mountain trail as a woman in strange clothes jumped down from one of the cliffs surrounding us and asked us if the "Chosen of Mana" was among us.

"That would be me." Colette answered

The woman confirmed my suspicions that she could be the assassin when she raised a card in her hand, said, "Prepare to die!" and then charged toward Colette.

Before any of us could react, Colette had fell over in surprise and triggered a conveniently place switch.

It seemed the ground had opened up to swallow the assassin whole as she fell down a nearby trapdoor.

All of us were quite surprised at this strange and extremely lucky event and Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and I went on each side of the trapdoor and looked down.

"That's a pretty deep hole…" I said, once again, more to myself than to the others.

"She isn't dead… is she?" Lloyd asked with a little concern.

As Genis went into a long-winded explanation on how she could NOT be dead, Kratos said to me from his position a little ahead on the trail, "Ariik, its not wise to stand so-"

Before he could finish, the ground beneath my feet gave way to my weight, causing me to fall down the trapdoor.

…I swore loudly as I fell down the shaft.

---

I must have hit my head, because when I came to, I had a massive headache. I cursed again as I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness. I knew I had to be at the bottom of the shaft because I could see a small light above me in the distance. There were broken boards all over the place and I didn't the assassin anywhere…

…And then that's when I noticed it.

There was a massive; four armed skeleton standing in the corner. I quickly drew out Soul Reaper, waiting for it to attack, but instead of attacking, the skeleton (surprisingly) said, "I FIGHT STRONG ONES. DO YOU CHALLENGE ME?"

Taken aback by the skeleton's ability to talk, I responded, "er…no". After all, I had more important things to do. I put Soul Reaper back on my back and started to walk out…

"WEAKLING." The skeleton shouted.

I stopped. I could feel the word burning threw me like fire. This thing was either brave, or stupid. I turned around and hissed to it, "What… did you call me?"

Pulling out a sword in each arm, the skeleton smirked(?), "A WEAKLING!"

This thing was really going to get it now. Pulling out Soul Reaper, I told the skeleton, "No one… calls me A WEAKLING!!!" and I charged toward the four-armed skeleton and swung my scythe at full force.

The blow was met by one of the skeleton's swords and it responded by swinging two swords at my lower torso. I managed to make a jump over the slashes but then the skeleton swung at me with its sword it hadn't used yet. I managed to block it with the rod of my scythe.

By this time it was able to strike with his other two swords again and it did. I was able to dodge one slice but the other cut deeply into my side. I grunted and my feet finally touched the ground after the jump from earlier. But as soon as that happened, the skeleton kicked me…

…In the face.

I flew back and hit the opposite wall hard and slumped to the ground. I could feel my conscience starting fade, but I managed to resist it and stand back up. I spat the blood out my mouth as I thought; '_a head on assault will not work against this guy… so maybe I should try long ranged attacks_?'

"Demon Spade!" I yelled as I slashed the air and sent a wave of white energy flying threw the air. It was a basic attack, but it gets the job done.

The skeleton roared out as the wave cut one of his arms off. I smirked at my success, but that quickly turned into a frown as the skeleton ran toward me with all his arms flailing in the air. I jumped to one side to dodge him, put he kept coming. In rapid succession, I sent out 3 aimed Demon Spades, all of which hit their target, the skeleton's arms.

The skeleton stopped in his tracks, surprised that he had be disarmed(no pun intended) so easily. Seeing my chance, I quickly plunged the blade of my scythe into the skeleton's forehead.

We stood there for while. The skeleton appeared to be looking at the blade in his head, and I stood there with Soul Reaper with a slight smirk.

The skeleton then spoke, "YOU… ARE STRONG."

It then shuddered a little and collapsed into a pile of bones, which then disintegrated into the dark soil and left a shiny object in its place.

I picked up the object; it appeared to be a mirror. '_Very strange…_' I thought '_…what kind of mirror is this?_'

I was interrupted from further thought, however, as I heard footsteps approaching from the exit of this room. I hastily put the mirror into a pocket as I saw Lloyd's group come in.

"Ariik!" Lloyd yelled out as he saw me.

"Thank goodness!" Colette said in relief.

Lloyd continued, "We fought that assassin from earlier, but she got away… we thought she might have attacked you down here too."

"Heh, like she could hurt _me_." I told him. Inside, I was cursing myself for missing my chance to talk to the summoner.

Raine then pointed out the obvious, "You're injured."

I did look a little ragged. After all, there was a gash in my side and my face was cut up pretty bad. I told everyone, "Don't worry, I've had worse."

-End-

**Me: WHAT A DRAMATIC BATTLE!**

**Death: What was the significance of that?**

**Me: You'll see in good time… kekekekekeke…**

**Death: Who laughs like that anyway?**

**Me: R&R everybody!**

**P.S. Oh yeah, Demon Spade was a skill I made up. Its like Demon Fang except it travels threw the air.**


End file.
